


Flesh to blood to bone to love

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Brotherhood, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Guilt, Introspection, Love, Memory Loss, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler fino alla quinta stagione.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 2





	Flesh to blood to bone to love

**Flesh to blood to bone to love**

**_Don’t stop me now – Queen_ **

Il modo in cui lo guardava.

Kol aveva visto abbastanza donne nel poco tempo in cui Klaus l’aveva lasciato libero dalla maledizione di quel paletto conficcato nel cuore, ma niente si era mai lontanamente avvicinato al modo in cui Davina Claire lo guardava.

Kol si guardava allo specchio, guardava la sua famiglia in pezzi, la guerra che scorreva violentemente nelle loro vene, perché i Mikaelson non potevano davvero vivere in pace con nessuno – la maggior parte di loro – e improvvisamente si sentì come se quello non fosse più il suo destino.

Davina gli aveva reso il corpo, ma la vita che gli aveva donato era in qualche modo diversa da quella che aveva prima.

Kol non doveva più nascondersi, non aveva bisogno di sangue per saziare quella sete ancestrale che lo faceva sentire come se ci fosse una voragine dentro di lui.

Poteva vivere solo dell’amore di Davina, e sarebbe stato sufficiente.

**_Hey there, Delilah – Plain White T’s_ **

Avrebbe potuto sposarla.

Sarebbero potuti vivere felici insieme, avrebbero potuto passare la loro intera esistenza essendo abbastanza l’uno per l’altra, consumando quell’amore che gli anni e le incomprensioni e le guerre e la violenza avevano lasciato intatto.

Marcel sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per Rebekah, però si era costretto a credere che avrebbe potuto accontentarsi.

Ogni volta che la pensava adesso, ogni volta che vedeva quell’ombra nascosta nello sdegno dei suoi occhi, gli sarebbe piaciuto poterla abbracciare e dirle che non doveva rimanere da sola a causa di ciò che era, che non doveva seguire in cammino che le era stato posto di fronte.

Che si sarebbe potuta permettere di versare lacrime per quello che non sarebbe stata mai, ma che le avrebbe potute versare sulla sua spalla, e dopo entrambi sarebbero stati un po’ meno amari.

Ma non poteva obbligarla a uscire dalla sua miseria; e tutto quello che Marcel poteva fare era guardarli essere infelici entrambi, troppo lontani l’uno dall’altra.

**_May it be – Enya_ **

La porta rossa gli diceva molte cose diverse, non tutte gradevoli.

Nascondevano il suo dolore, nascondevano la sua colpa e la sua vergogna, e nascondevano il mare di sangue che aveva versato nei secoli, ma Elijah sapeva che non era tutto.

Era un costante memento di ciò che aveva scelto di essere, era il memento di un uomo – un mostro, davvero – che avrebbe venduto e sacrificato la propria famiglia e tutto ciò che amava, solo per un desiderio più grande, uno che gli era stato inciso nell’anima, uno sul quale non aveva nessun controllo.

Klaus aveva fatto moltissimi errori, soprattutto con lui, ma Elijah aveva continuato a stare al suo fianco perché lo conosceva meglio.

Suo fratello era quello che aveva aperto quella porta e l’aveva lasciato uscire, ogni volta; e Elijah lo stava ripagando, un poco alla volta, nell’unico modo che conosceva: amandolo.

**_Because you loved me – Celine Dion_ **

Esisteva da qualche parte nel mondo, e per qualsiasi altra donna sarebbe stato sufficiente per andare avanti e sorridere, di tanto in tanto.

Non per Hayley.

Le sue mani bruciavano dalla voglia di toccare Elijah, i suoi occhi avevano bisogno di vederlo, da lontano, perché sapeva che non avrebbe sopportato il pensiero di non riconoscersi nei suoi occhi.

Elijah aveva chiesto di dimenticare, aveva scelto di essere ancora più egoista di Niklaus, condannandola a una vita dove le sarebbe sempre mancato qualcosa.

Quando lo si paragonava al fratello Elijah sembrava così puro, però Hayley sapeva bene che non era così. 

Ora non rimaneva più niente, nessuna lacrima da versare, nessun legame di sangue che le avrebbe restituito l’uomo che aveva così disperatamente amato.

Guardò la luna, tremando.

Aveva bisogno che l’animale dentro di lei sfogasse la propria rabbia, aveva bisogno che strappasse via l’amore dal suo cuore, freddo e immobile.

E allora avrebbe potuto andare avanti con la propria vita, con il vago ricordo di un uomo millenario del quale un tempo le era importato qualcosa.

**_Now and then – Blackmore’s Night_ **

Klaus guardò le bare ed ebbe un brivido.

Avevano sempre creduto che fosse semplice per lui, pensavano che fosse un bambino viziato che metteva a tacere quelli che non la pensavano come lui.

Lo era, e lo era stato per moltissimo tempo. Tuttavia, quando guardava quelle bare, tutto ciò che vedeva era quanto fosse stato solo, pur non essendo mai stato realmente _da solo_.

Gli anni, i secoli, il sangue e gli omicidi, tutto quello si univa a formare un uomo a cui non sarebbe dovuto importare niente di coloro che gli stavano intorno, e quella era la maschera che aveva indossato tanto volentieri per tutto quel tempo.

Nessuno dei suoi fratelli avrebbe saputo mai che una piccola parte di lui era morta ogni qual volta in cui aveva costretto uno di loro dentro quelle casse di legno.

**_Knowing me, knowing you – ABBA_ **

Ogni volta in cui pensava a come era iniziato tutto, riusciva a sorridere. Adesso, anni dopo quei momenti, si vedeva come una ragazzina con troppo potere e un’idea troppo sbagliata di cosa fare con esso.

Era stata burattino e burattinaio, era passata attraverso i capricci dei Mikaelson e aveva cercato di controllarli.

Davina non si pentiva di nessuna delle proprie scelte, né essere stata un’arma tra le mani di Marcel, né ciò che aveva condotto al suo allontanamento dalla congrega, né quello che ne era seguito.

Inclinò la testa mentre guardava Kol, e istintivamente sorrise.

Quello che aveva adesso, non importava quanto sangue fosse stato versato per ottenerlo, valeva tutto l’inferno che aveva dovuto passare; anche lui era stato all’inferno ed era sopravvissuto con lo stesso sorriso.

Sapeva che adesso non c’era niente che non potessero affrontare insieme.

**Because the night – Patti Smith**

Avrebbe rinunciato interamente al sangue, se avesse avuto la possibilità di nutrirsi di ciò che le dava Marcel.

Gli artigliò la schiena, gli morse una spalla, cercando di ferire ciò che non poteva essere distrutto, cercando di rompere il suo cuore infrangibile, cercando di allontanarlo mentre lo tratteneva il più vicino possibile.

Non era salutare, e lo sapevano entrambi. Il loro amore non poteva essere quella cosa pura di cui aveva letto e che aveva visto in vite altrui.

Non c’era lieto fine per i maledetti, non c’era fine e basta.

E se non poteva invecchiare con l’uomo che amava, guardando i loro figli e quello che avevano superato insieme, avrebbe cercato di consumargli la carne, eternamente, eterno come il suo dolore.

**_I’m alive – Celine Dion_ **

Freya sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere grata, in qualche modo.

La vita che aveva condotto finora non era stata affatto una vita reale. La maledizione che le aveva imposto sua zia, il modo in cui le era sempre stato negato tutto ciò di cui le importava, era stato atroce.

Tuttavia, dubitava.

Essere una Mikaelson era una maledizione in sé stessa. Quello che sua madre aveva fatto ai suoi fratelli e sua sorella, quello che erano diventati, non era che una parte di qualcosa già marcio, qualcosa che sarebbe dovuto morire molto tempo prima, qualcosa che contagiava chiunque li toccasse, anche la loro stessa sorella, non importava che lei non avesse bisogno di nutrirsi di sangue per sopravvivere.

Freya guardò la casa vuota e rabbrividì. Era stata lasciata lì, da sola, eppure riusciva ancora a sentirli.

I Mikaelson non lasciavano mai davvero uno di loro da solo, il che era una benedizione e allo stesso tempo una maledizione peggiore che essere un vampiro.

**_Who knows – Avril Lavigne_ **

Era tutta colpa sua.

Poteva provare a ingannarsi e dirsi che era stata la sua famiglia a farle questo, ma sapeva che non era vero.

Suo padre lo sapeva, lo spirito di sua madre lo sapeva.

Anche suo zio, e non l’aveva mai lasciata incolparsi, nonostante il modo in cui lo trattava.

Elijah era stato quello che aveva ucciso sua madre, ma Hope conosceva la verità.

Era lei la ragione per cui erano separati, era lei la ragione per cui nessuno di loro avrebbe avuto il suo lieto fine.

I Mikaelson erano sangue maledetto, e sebbene cercasse di negarlo, lei era una Mikaelson fino all’osso.

Avrebbe riunito quella famiglia, aggiustandone i pezzi e rimettendo tutto al proprio posto. Non importava quello che avrebbe dovuto sacrificare per riuscirci.

**_What doesn’t kill you – Kelly Clarkson_ **

_Le accarezzò la pelle, muovendo su di essa la punta delle dita come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso e incredibilmente fragile, come se sapesse di essere destinato a romperla, e il pensiero lo terrorizzasse._

_Hayley rise della sua cura eccessiva, accarezzandogli il viso._

_“Toccami e basta.” disse, la sua risata che echeggiava attraverso la mente di Elijah come il suono più meraviglioso che avesse mai sentito. E quindi lo fece, la toccò, sconvolto da quanto calda e familiare gli sembrasse la sua pelle._

_“Ti amo, Elijah.” sussurrò lei, e la sua voce gli giunse come qualcosa che apparteneva a un’altra vita._

Elijah si svegliò respirando pesantemente, e per l’ennesima volta nel corso degli ultimi mesi, si sentì come se avesse ancora sangue a scorrergli nelle vene.

Non ricordava affatto il sogno, sapeva solo che sembrava tanto reale da spaventarlo.

Si voltò a guardare Antoinette, sorridendo.

Doveva aver sognato lei; non c’era altro da sognare, non per lui.


End file.
